


New Year's Wishes

by Sazzzandora



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Wenn man nicht tanzen darf, sind auch Silvesterpartys von Chan und Felix nicht der Höhepunkt des Jahres.  Doch wäre Minho tatsächlich im Bett geblieben, hätte sich sein Neujahrswunsch nicht erfüllen können. Und eine Party zu versäumen, auf der auch Jisung sein könnte, wäre sowieso ein Unding.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1/2: Beer Pong

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> Kennst Du diese OS, die plötzlich länger sind als die Länge, die du für ein OS gut findest und dann musst Du sie splitten?  
> Das doof, aber naja. Leben wir damit.
> 
> Hier hast du jedenfalls schon einmal den ersten Teil von meinem gesplitteten Minsung OS.
> 
> Hab Spaß! :)

*

„Wehe der Typ lohnt sich nicht. Und wenn du mich nochmal aus dem Bett schubst, hau ich dich wirklich. Ich dachte, mein Fuß fällt ab.“

„Minho, entspann dich. Das ist wirklich das letzte Mal, dass ich dich gebeten habe, mich auf eine Party zu begleiten. Hiernach hab ich sowieso eine bessere Begleitung“, zwinkerte Hyunjin, „Außerdem ist heute Silvester, da kannst du nicht einfach daheim bleiben. Und falls er mich doch korbt, brauch ich dich zum Aufmuntern.“

Ich boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm und zog beleidigt eine Schnute. Der Jüngere lachte herzlich über mich. Er setzte sich neben mich auf das Sofa. Ich lehnte mich zurück, legte den Kopf auf der Rückenlehne ab und hielt Ausschau nach seiner ‚besseren Begleitung‘. Indes zog Hyunjin meinen Schal in Position und kommentierte leicht gehässig die aktuelle Musikauswahl.

Es handelte sich bei seinem Bae-in-Spe um einen Erstsemester soweit ich wusste. Ein ganz süßer noch dazu. Hätte ich nicht selbst jemanden im Blick und auch regelmäßig in der Hose, wäre ich vielleicht sogar neidisch. Meinem Wissen nach hatten er und Jinnie sich schon öfter getroffen und verstanden sich ziemlich gut. Für Hyunjin war jetzt wohl die Zeit für den nächsten Schritt gekommen und ich war tatsächlich gespannt, ob das auch auf den Ersti zutraf. Ich hoffte es für ihn.

Zugegeben war ich ja doch etwas neidisch, aber das mal außen vor gelassen.

Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war der Jüngere auch schon bei uns in unserer geteilten Wohnung gewesen, aber an dem Tag, an dem ich mir den Knöchel angebrochen und ein paar Stunden in der Unfallaufnahme im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte. Also vor zwei Wochen.

Ich war beim Tanzen ungeschickt über Felix gefallen, dann falsch aufgetreten und naja. Dabei war ich eben heftig umgeknickt und mein Band hatte prinzipiell meinen Knochen kaputt gerissen. Und jetzt trug ich eine Schiene. Auf einer Party. Einer Silvesterparty. Auf der alle tanzten und Spaß hatten. Außer der Dance Instructor, Main Dancer, Leader und was nicht alles noch des aktuellen Uni-Teams, das voll anwesend die Tanzfläche einnahm.

Richtig: Alle - außer mir.

Und das zog meine Laune gen Erdkern.

Endlich hatte ich den Jüngeren bei den Getränken gesichtet. Er stand zwischen ein paar anderen frischgebackenen Studenten. So gestylt wie die waren, mussten es einfach Erstsemester sein. Oder sie hatten ihren Stolz und Lebenswillen über die Semester bisher gut verteidigt. Oder~ sie wollten zumindest so rüberkommen. Oder sie waren auf Sex oder mehr aus und glaubten noch daran, optisch überzeugen zu müssen.

Ich selbst konnte mich eigentlich stolz zum zweiten zählen, aber nicht heute. Heute hatte tatsächlich die Jogginghose gewonnen. Beziehungsweise hatte Jinnie gewonnen, der mir angesichts meines gesundheitlichen Zustandes die anliegende Rippedjeans ausgeredet (das heißt aus der Hand gerissen) hatte. Aber immerhin trug ich die Gute (die GUTE!) Jogginghose. Die Gute. Ganz so arm dran war ich also nicht, schließlich hatte ich auf den Uni-Hoodie verzichten dürfen, und stattdessen den meiner eigentlichen Tanzgruppe angezogen. Der war einfach schöner und viel stilvoller geschnitten und bedruckt. Hochwertiger Stoff, schöne geflochtene Kordeln, edle Metallösen. Auf dem Rücken befand sich das Logo, zusammen mit meinem Namen in ebenso hochwertigem Druck. Schlicht und schick.

Mal weg von meinem Selbst(mitleid). Ich machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ich Hyunjins Liebling beobachtete. Nein, stattdessen lächelte ich ihm zu, als er mich mit einem Kopfnicken und einem breiten Lächeln grüßte. Und schon griff er nach einem dritten Becher. Süß. Gut erzogen, so mochte ich die Bekanntschaften meiner Freunde.

Hyunjin sah mir nach und stand plötzlich schnell auf. Er lief zum Schwarzhaarigen und nahm ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Blick die Flasche Hochprozentigen ab. Er sagte irgendwas, vermutlich sowas wie: ‚Nein, kein Hochpro für Minho, der nimmt Pillen‘ - nein Tabletten, Moment. Ich nahm Tabletten, keine Pillen. Nur um das klarzustellen.

Um den Schal und die Tabletten mal zu erklären: Ich hatte mir zu meinem vorletzte Woche gebrochenem Knöchel im fliegenden Wechsel Felix‘ Grippe gefangen. Ja, ganz Recht, der Junge hatte mich doppelt beseitigen wollen. Was kam der auch mit Grippe zum Training, hatte er es auf einen Herzinfarkt abgesehen? Schon im ersten Semester? Dabei hatte er doch Spaß, hatte er so groß getönt. Seinetwegen durfte ich jetzt keinen Alkohol trinken.

Hyunjin und sein hoffentlich bald neuer Freund (ernsthaft, der sah so süß aus) setzten sich nun wieder zu mir. Ich bekam einen Becher Cola in die ausgestreckte Hand gedrückt und bedankte mich, höflich wie ich war, bei dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich bin so aufgeregt“, brabbelte Hyunjin, ehe er mich anstrahlte und seine Begleitung anstieß.

„Ah, ich bin Yang Jeongin. Freut mich sehr, wirklich, ich hab äh, ich hab dich im Team- also in deinem- eurem Team tanzen sehen und ich hab richtig Respekt vor dir- Uh, also- Hyunjin hat auch schon viel erzählt. Ich hoffe, das war okay für dich.“

„Nur Gutes, hoffe ich“, säuselte ich.

„Uh… Überwiegend?“

Ich lachte auf und nickte.

„Das reicht. Pro Forma, ich bin Minho, auch wenn du das schon weißt.“

Jeongin erzählte mir ein paar Minuten, dass er die Uni bisher cool fand und blablabla. Das Übliche. Langsam schwand meine Aufmerksamkeit und irgendwann stellte ich auf Durchzug. Nichts gegen ihn, er war niedlich, aber ich hatte diesen Dialog seit dem ersten Semester schon knapp 8000 Male geführt. Wie automatisch nickte ich hin und wieder, bis wir das Gespräch beendeten. Daraufhin textete Hyunjin ihn mit was auch immer zu und forderte ihn zum Tanzen auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin kein guter Tänzer, Jinnie hyung-“

JINNIE HYUNG, wie süß. Ha.

„Na los, auf. Geht Spaß haben. Ich komm zurecht“, erklärte ich auf Hyunjins bittenden Blick hin.

Es war ein klarer Hilfeschrei gewesen. ‚Tu was, Minho, ich will mit ihm tanzen und-‘ ja, whatever.

Sofort strahlte der Jüngere wieder wie ein Atomkraftwerk und zerrte Jeongin förmlich in die Mitte des Raumes. Die Musik war auch gerade gut, um perfekt einzusteigen. Etwas neidisch beobachtete ich die beiden.

Hyunjin bewies, wie viel Potential er hatte, mich von meinem „Thron“ stoßen zu können. Jeongin dagegen wirkte etwas unbeholfen, was sich nach einer Weile aber fing. Dann passte er sich Hyunjins flüssigen Bewegungen auch so gut an, wie er konnte und siehe da – der Junge war gar nicht schlecht. Ich stellte noch einmal sicher, dass Hyunjin zufrieden war, was mir sein vor Glück und Freude nur so strotzendes Gesicht auch verriet.

Wenn wir später nach Hause gingen, würde ich mich noch einmal etwas mit ihm über Jeongin unterhalten. Was Hyunjin ausstrahlte, war meiner Meinung nach nicht nur eine Schwärmerei, sondern viel mehr. Er war dem Süßen regelrecht verfallen. Ich kannte das von mir selbst. Zumindest spiegelte sich in ihm das wider, was er über mich sagte, wenn ich von meinem Schwarm sprach.

Hinter mir sackte die Rückenlehne etwas ein. Ich sah nach rechts und fand Chan hyung vor, der sich auf die Lehne stützte und mich anlächelte. Wir kannten uns noch von der Schule und waren recht gute Freunde. Hinter ihm stand ein junger Mann, lächelnd, aber etwas nervös.

„Lee Minho auf einer Party, aber nicht auf der Tanzfläche? Ob da nicht etwas falsch läuft?“

„Hey Chan hyung. Wer ist dein Freund?“

Der Blonde sah hinter sich, ehe er meiner Meinung nach etwas errötete. Er nahm die Hand des anderen und zog ihn mit sich. Die zwei setzten sich zu mir aufs Sofa.

„Kennst du noch Woojin aus der Zehnten? Ist nach Incheon umgezogen und… naja, jetzt wieder da?“

„Hi Minho“, Woojin grüßte mich nun.

Ich lächelte höflich.

„Woojin, wie Kim Woojin mit dem wahnsinns Pfirsicharsch und der honey voice?“

Woojin begann augenblicklich zu lachen, als Chan zu jammern begann. Er schlug nach meiner Schulter.

„Lass mich! Bist du kaputt gegangen, weil du nicht tanzt und mich stattdessen ärgerst?“

„Fuß gebrochen, Grippe, Fieber, Kopfschmerzen, müde, volles Programm.“

„Ew. Und dann bist du hier, bist du bescheuert?“

Ich nickte. Woojin sah mich besorgt über Chans Schulter hinweg an. Der Blonde verzog ebenfalls betroffen das Gesicht.

„Hyunjinnie hat mich gezwungen. Wollte nicht allein herkommen, falls sein Süßer ihn korbt, was meiner Meinung nach aber totaler Bullshit ist. Er hat keinen Respekt vor dem Alter. Aber bis vorhin ging’s mir echt okay, aber seit die zwei tanzen wird’s nach und nach schlimmer. Und du? Bist du immer noch zu blöd, um Partyregeln zu befolgen?“

„Wie?“, Chan grinste.

Etwas nervös zupfte er seine Beanie zurecht. Er warf einen Blick zu seinem neuen Freund.

„Sei niemals der Gastgeber, du Dummkopf“, tadelte ich.

„Ach so…“, peinlich berührt lachte er, „Naja ich flieg erst in zwei Tagen nach Hause, da hatte ich keinen Bock, nochmal einkaufen zu gehen.“

„Ach, du fliegst heim?“

„Jap. Felix auch. Wir kommen auch erst knapp vor Ferienende wieder.“

Verstehend nickte ich. Ich sah mich nach dem jüngeren Australier um, den ich schnell zusammen mit seinem Freund auffand. Sie tanzten auch beide. Felix hatte die Arme um Changbins Nacken liegen und erzählte ihm irgendwas, was beide zum Lachen brachte.

„Junge Liebe. So süß. Hängt Binnie deshalb so an ihm?“

„Hö? Nee, ich glaube der hat schon was getrunken. Normal ist der… nur privat so anhänglich. Aber wir spielen gleich Bierpong, hast du- nein, du kannst nicht, du musst dich ausruhen. Jedenfalls spielen wir gleich.“

Ich nickte knapp.

„Sobald Jisung hier ist“, fügte er verschwörerisch hinzu.

Nun wurde ich hellhörig und sah mich um. Ich hörte Woojin auflachen, war voll drauf reingefallen.

„Jisungie ist hier?“

„Wow, chill you needy bitch. Wieso seid ihr eigentlich nicht zusammen?“, fragte Chan.

Ich schnaubte.

„Gute Frage. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich das kann.“

„Wusstest du, dass er auch auf jeder Party oder sonstigen Treffen immer guckt, ob du da bist und fragt, wo du bist?“

Ich sah Chan ernst in die Augen.

„Das ist Liebe. Bitch.“

„Dann bitte ihn doch endlich um ein Date. Ich flehe dich an, Minho.“

Mit gewolltem, aber nicht gekonntem Welpenblick sah er mich an. Sofort seufzte ich und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Ich schloss die Augen und um die Dramatik zu untermalen, seufzte ich, ehe ich Chan wieder ansah.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob er mich wollen würde. Ohne Scheiß, wer will mich denn?“

„Jisung!“

„Was will ich?“

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, stand er bekanntlich schon vor der Tür. So auch mein ganz persönlicher. Han Jisung.

„Minho, obviously“, grinste Chan ihn über die Schulter an.

Der Jüngere stand hinter dem Sofa, sah zu uns herab. Er blickte rüber zu mir, direkt in meine Augen. Dann zwinkerte er mir zu und strich über meine Haare. Genießend lehnte ich mich in seine Berührung.

„Weiß das nicht inzwischen jeder?“, lachte er.

„Scheinbar nicht. Spielen wir?“

„Klaro. Hyung, ich komm später zu dir, okay?“, er strich über meinen Nacken.

Ich nickte und musterte ihn, als er, Chan und Woojin sich von mir abwandten. Er sah so cool mit der Kappe aus und gleichzeitig so süß. Sein Gesicht war so süß. Meistens. Wenn es mal nicht süß war, war es SO schlimm sexy. Er konnte das einfach. Er konnte es so gut abpassen, wann er mich wie angucken musste, um mich weich (oder hart, haha) zu kriegen. Er hatte mich wirklich von Anfang an gehabt, als ich ihn vor einem Dreivierteljahr kennengelernt hatte.

Überglücklich riss der Jüngere die Fäuste hoch und schlug in Felix‘ Hände ein, als die zwei sich grüßten. Ich war ein bisschen neidisch, aber es so von außen zu sehen, war schon niedlich genug. Changbin kam auch noch dazu und Jisung fiel ihm überschwänglich um den Hals, dann begannen sie zu spielen.

Es ärgerte mich wirklich, dass ich mit Jisung eigentlich nicht viel zu tun hatte. Wir sahen uns leider nicht oft, auch wenn wir uns wirklich gut verstanden. Ich wusste nicht, woran es lag. Es war wirklich schade, er war nämlich total liebenswert. Was ich wohl auch sehr genau genommen hatte. Und vielleicht hatte ich auch genau davon regelmäßig, wenn wir uns mal sahen, Ungeziefer im Bauch. Viel Ungeziefer.

Der Jüngere machte mich nervös. Allerdings schaffte Alkohol da Abhilfe, was auch… dazu geführt hatte, dass wir schon das ein oder andere Mal etwas weiter unter die Gürtellinie gelangt waren. Zweimal vielleicht. Dreimal. Es könnte auch viermal gewesen sein. Wenn ich mich nicht verzählt hatte. Die ganzen nüchternen Male ausgeschlossen.

Das hatte die Raupen in meinem Bauch nicht gerade beseitigt, sondern dazu veranlasst, sich zu verpuppen und zu Schmetterlingen zu wandeln. Sehr viele und vor allem sehr aufgeregte Schmetterlinge. Doch egal wie nervös ich mich fühlte, gleichzeitig fühlte ich mich bei Jisung wirklich ungezwungen, entspannt und konnte mit ihm über alles reden und musste mich für nichts schämen.

… Mist.

So langsam überlegte ich wirklich, den Jüngeren doch um ein ernsthaftes Date zu bitten. Meinetwegen auch gleich ein Antrag. Sex war spaßig, aber Jisung war mir einfach mehr wert. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste, wie er dazu stand. Vielleicht hatte ich ihn über die Zeit falsch eingeschätzt? Seine Worte und Taten falsch interpretiert? Ich sollte dringend mit ihm reden. Oder meine Symptome im Keim ersticken, aber… er war so süß. Ich wollte Nähe und keinen Abstand. Ich würde heulen, wenn er mir nie wieder durch die Haare streicheln würde. Und das würde doch keiner wollen.

Allerdings fühlte ich mich gerade nur geistig gewillt, mit ihm über uns zu sprechen. Körperlich stand das Fieber schon wieder vor der Tür und wollte rein. So mit Schlagstock vor der Tür, wie ein Schläger. Allerdings wehrte ich mich noch. Vielleicht war es aber auch schon da und ließ mich komisches Zeug denken.

Als sein Blick meinen traf, blinzelte er erst verwirrt, als ich mit den Augenbrauen wippte. Dann begann er zu grinsen und winkte mir zu. Ich lächelte ihn schief an und zwinkerte. Felix stieß ihn zur Seite, sah an ihm vorbei und winkte mir ebenfalls ganz aufgeregt. Als sich dann auch Chan, Woojin und Changbin zu mir drehten, um mir zu winken, lachte ich und winkte zurück.

Ich legte einen Arm über die Rückenlehne und stützte mein Kinn darauf, um Jisung und den anderen besser zusehen zu können. Oder eher nur Jisung. Es war einfach zu süß, wie er sich drüber freute, wenn er einen Becher traf. Einfach weil er sich so ehrlich freute, wie er die Arme hochriss, bei Felix einschlug und jubelte. Es war das pure Glück, wenn Jisung sich über etwas freute, egal, wie banal es war.

Während ich weiter zusah, warf Jisung mir hin und wieder ein Lächeln zu. Bis ich anfing zu zwinkern, mal mit den Brauen zu wippen oder die Lippen zu spitzen. Je mehr ich veranstaltete, desto mehr ging er darauf ein und spiegelte meine Gesten. Irgendwann grinste er mich an, blieb mit dem Blick aber hängen und sah mir einfach nur ins Gesicht. Ich sah, wie er wie in Trance auf seine Unterlippe biss.

Dafür bekam er prompt Anschiss von den anderen vier und zusätzlich einen Tischtennisball gegen den Kopf geworfen.

„Hey, ihr seid nur eifersüchtig!“, hörte ich ihn sich beschweren.

Sie lachten alle und ich musste grinsen. Dann warf ich ihm eine Kusshand zu, ehe ich mich zurücklehnte und noch einmal nach Hyunjin und Jeongin Ausschau hielt. Dass die zwei rumknutschend am Kamin lehnten, beruhigte mich, während es mich leicht beunruhigte. Also sah ich wieder weg und schaute möglichst nicht mehr hin. Cringe hoch zehn, der bekäme was zu hören morgen früh. Ich versuchte mich auf meine restliche Crew zu konzentrieren, die noch immer die Tanzfläche beherrschte. Manche machten unter Alkohol erstaunlich Fortschritte, manche… schmierten voll ab.

„Na Schönheit, wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Jisungs Stimme hinter mir.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Er umfasste meine Stirn mit seinen eiskalten Händen und zog meinen Kopf vorsichtig in meinen Nacken. Auf der Rückenlehne abgestützt, sah ich hoch in seine Augen. Die waren nicht sonderlich weit entfernt, da er sich über mich lehnte. Ich mochte seine Augen sehr gern. Sie waren so aufgeweckt, groß und freundlich. Zumindest, wenn sie mich nicht so besorgt musterten, wie jetzt.

„Wie zerkaut und ausgespuckt“, entgegnete ich trocken.

Ein warmes Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. Vorsichtig streichelte der Blonde durch meine Haare, ehe er seine Finger wieder um meine Stirn schloss.

„Schon fertig?“

„Nein, ich wollte… das klingt komisch, aber ich wollte dich nur anfassen und mit dir reden.“

“Würde ich dich nicht kennen, würde ich dich wirklich für einen Creep halten, ja.“

Er kicherte.

„Deine Hände sind ganz kalt, Jisungie.“

„Ah gut, ich dachte, du hast Fieber“, meinte er, „Tanzt du deshalb nicht? Dich mal auf einer Party sitzen zu sehen ist ungewöhnlich. Das tut ja richtig weh. Ganz zu schweigen von der Hose. Lagerfels wäre enttäuscht von dir.“

„Lagerfeld, Sungie. Wie viel Alkohol hattest du schon?“

„Vielleicht zwei Drinks mit Yukhei hyung, Donghyuck und Mark hyung…“, nuschelte er.

„Mit jedem zwei?“

„Nah~ nur mit Donghyuck…“

Ich zeigte auf meinen Fuß. Verstehend nickte der Jüngere, nachdem er die Schiene begutachtet hatte.

„Was hast du gemacht? Beim Training gefallen? Ist es geschwollen? Muss ich dich tragen?“

„Nee, ich darf laufen… Ja, als ob Lix dir das nicht erzählt hat.“

Ich seufzte. Jisung warf dem einen Tag jüngeren einen bösen Blick zu. Der winkte unschuldig lächelnd zurück.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Was hat er angestellt?“

„Ich bin voll über ihn drüber gefallen! Und er hat mir zur Krönung dann auch noch seine Grippe angehängt!“, beschwerte ich mich.

„Oh je. Ich verhau ihn nach dem Spiel, okay?“

„Ja, hat er verdient“, maulte ich.

Prompt rief der Übeltäter auch noch nach Jisung, damit sie weiterspielen konnten. Jisung beugte sich daraufhin herunter und… küsste seine eigenen Hände, die noch auf meiner Stirn lagen. Ich rollte mit den Augen, als er leise lachte. Mein enttäuschter Blick sprach wohl Bände.

Erst wollte ich mich beklagen und noch schmollend nach ihm hauen, aber er griff einfach nach meinen Händen und hielt sie ganz dreist fest. Dann beugte er sich erneut herunter und küsste meine Stirn. Die dunklen Augen hielt er fest geschlossen. Er presste seine Lippen noch einen winzigen Moment länger auf sie, ehe er von mir abließ und ein letztes Mal meine Haare durchkämmte. Nun sah er nachdenklich aus, hatte die Brauen zusammengezogen.

„Du bist ja doch ein bisschen zu warm, oder? Soll ich hier bleiben? Oder soll ich dich lieber heim bringen?“

Und genau dafür verliebte ich mich gleich noch einmal in ihn.

„Nein geht schon. Spielt weiter, alles gut. Ich beschwer mich früh genug, wenn’s nicht mehr geht. Oder wenn ich zu einsam werde.“

Daraufhin zwinkerte ich ihm noch einmal möglichst unauffällig zu. Ich bekam noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und der Jüngere nickte. Er schluckte trocken. Spätestens jetzt fühlte sie sich wirklich heiß an.

„Na gut. Ruh dich noch aus, ich komm nachher nochmal zu dir, okay?“

„Ja, okay“, ich nickte, „Viel Spaß. Ach so, Sungie?“

Überrascht drehte er sich zurück und beugte sich wieder runter.

„Ja?“

Ich nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und zog ihn runter, flüsterte direkt in sein Ohr.

„Ich… würde gern später mit dir hoch gehen. Sofern du Lust hast.“

Dann drückte ich einen Kuss auf seine Wange und sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen. Er nickte bloß und presste die Lippen zusammen. Dennoch bemerkte ich sein Lächeln.

Ja, ich war mir bewusst, dass ich eigentlich mit ihm über unsere Beziehung sprechen wollte. Ich wusste auch, dass es mich nur noch mehr ruinieren würde, wenn ich jetzt mit ihm sonst was trieb und dann gekorbt würde. Aber ich mochte Jisung, ich schlief gern mit ihm und zumindest das wusste ich, dass er zumindest so auch für mich empfand…

*


	2. 2/2: Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> hier ist der zweite Teil meines viel zu langen OneShots! Yay!  
> (Boah lmao ist das lang geworden...)
> 
> Sei gnädig und hab Spaß lol

*

Ich sah den Jungs noch eine halbe Stunde zu. Die erste Runde hatten Jisung und Felix haushoch gewonnen, bei der zweiten taten sie sich anfangs etwas schwer. Ähnlich wie ich. Mir wurde heiß, weshalb ich den Schal ablegte, und etwas schwindlig. Ich sah nicht mehr alles scharf, was mir etwas Angst machte. Die Wirkung meiner Tablette schien nachzulassen. Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen und bettete das Kinn auf meinem Arm, der noch auf der Lehne lag. Mom hatte früher immer gesagt, Fieber käme immer abends, egal, was man tat. Katastrophe.

Ich stand daraufhin vorsichtig auf, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ich brauchte dringend eine neue Tablette. Irgendwo in meiner Jacke mussten sie sein. Diese hing an der Garderobe, also begab ich mich in den Flur und suchte sie heraus. Das war nicht allzu leicht, da massig andere Jacken der unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen den Weg versperrten.

Als ich sie nicht fand, fiel mir etwas ein. Sie musste oben in Chans Zimmer liegen. So ein Mist. Hyunjin und ich waren recht spät hier aufgetaucht, weshalb Felix sie hoch gebracht hatte. Also erst das Wasser holen, dann hoch zur Tablette. Etwas Ruhe vor noch mehr Leuten, die es ja ach so komisch fanden, dass ich (ja, ich von allen!) nicht tanzte, würde auch nicht schaden.

Vom Tisch, an dem auch vorhin Jeongin unsere Getränke geholt hatte, nahm ich eine Flasche Wasser und goss etwas in einen Becher. Vom kurzen Gehen schon tat mein Fuß weh. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt im Bett. Leise seufzend sah ich mich einmal um. Geplant war ein vorwurfsvoller Blick an Hyunjin, doch der Jüngere und sein Date waren weg. Wehe dem kleinen Pisser, wenn er mich hier allein gelassen hatte, dann gäbe es Ärger. Jisung und die anderen dagegen waren noch da, wobei ersterer etwas unbeholfen durch das Zimmer sah, ehe er mich erblickte und mir zulächelte. Wie süß, hatte er mich gesucht?

Ich lächelte ebenfalls. Dann nahm ich meinen Becher und drehte mich um. Dabei stieß ich gegen einen jungen Mann, den ich nicht bemerkt hatte und natürlich verschüttete ich etwas Wasser auf meinen Hoodie. Das Schnalzen mit der Zunge konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht unterdrücken. Meine Grippe zehrte echt an meinen Nerven. Als auch er sich etwas erschrocken umdrehte, trat er versehentlich gegen meinen Fuß.

Davon schmerzerfüllt und auch etwas erschrocken stützte ich mich auf dem Tisch ab und sah den jungen Mann an. War vermutlich ein Kommilitone, aber ich kannte ihn nicht. Er war mir auch relativ egal, es ging mir nicht gut genug, um mich jetzt noch um neue Gesichter zu kümmern. Am liebsten würde ich ihm jedoch den Hals umdrehen.

„Hey, Vorsicht, Süßer“, einen kleinen Moment sah er mich nur an, „Wir sollten uns erst ein bisschen kennenlernen, findest du nicht?“

Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte keine Nerven für Anmachen. Zumal ich quasi vergeben war. Also in Gedanken. Mein Zukünftiger stand direkt in Hörweite und der Typ machte mich an?

„Danke, nein… Tut mir leid, hab dich nicht gesehen, kommt nicht mehr vor“, entschuldigte ich mich einfach.

Ich wollte nicht reden. Ich wollte nicht angemacht werden. Zumindest nicht von anderen Männern als Jisungie. Schließlich waren sie nicht mein Jisungie!

„Schade, wir-“

Ein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille. Ich zuckte zusammen, griff aber sofort nach der Hand auf meinem Bauch. Die Hände erkannte ich doch überall. Nicht zuletzt an der kleinen Narbe auf dem Zeigefinger, für die (hoppla) ich verantwortlich war.

„Minho hyung ist süß, nicht wahr?“, vernahm ich Jisungs Stimme mit einem scherzenden Unterton.

Oh ja, das war er… Stopp - ich. Ich war süß.

„Und wie, Mann. I-“

Ja, ganz recht. Und wie, Alter. Ich war purer Zucker, wenn ich wollte. Aber manchmal war ich auch Gift, nur leider nicht heute.

„Ja, find ich nämlich auch“, fiel er ihm ins Wort, „Also lass die Finger von ihm, er gehört schon mir.“

Zugegeben, entweder hatte ich gerade einen Herzinfarkt vom Fieber oder mein Herz machte gerade Freuden-Bungeejumping in Richtung Erdkern. Ich drehte den Kopf zu Jisung, sah ihn über meine Schulter an und beobachtete ihn. Eine seiner Hände strich über meinen Bauch und – not gonna lie – ich liebte es, wenn man mir den Bauch streichelte. Guilty pleasure und so. Und dann war es auch noch Jisung, der mich streichelte. Das war wirklich pures Glück. Zumal er wusste, dass das meine Schwachstelle war.

„Ach, seit wann seid ihr denn zusammen, hm?“

Was wollte er denn jetzt?

„Gar nicht. Noch nicht – glaube ich. Trotzdem gehört er schon mir, guck dich doch um“, er deutete auf seine Arme, die er um mich geschlungen hatte, „Jetzt hau schon ab und lass meinen Freund in Ruhe. Er ist krank und hat den Fuß verstaucht. Er braucht Ruhe und die gönnst du ihm nicht.“

Mit aller Mühe streckte ich meinen Kopf demonstrativ dem Jüngeren entgegen und küsste seine Wange. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich stritt, aber noch weniger wollte ich, dass dieser Typ meine Zeit mit Jisung ruinierte. Auch wenn es schon ein bisschen sexy war, wie er sich für mich einsetzte. Sehr sogar, zugegebenermaßen.

Und es funktionierte. Selbstverständlich. Wer wollte sich mit Jisungie (und meinem bösen Blick) anlegen? Der Typ rollte genervt mit den Augen und ließ uns anschließend in Frieden. Immerhin ganz okay erzogen, scheinbar wusste er, wann Ende war.

Dass er mich so schützte erinnerte mich an einen Abend, den wir uns mit unseren Freunden getroffen hatten. An dem Abend hatte ich Jisung zum… zweiten oder dritten Mal überhaupt gesehen und mich auch ganz gut mit ihm unterhalten, bis Hyunjin mich auf die Tanzfläche genötigt (eher begleitet) hatte.

Etwas später war mir der Jüngere an der Bar entgegen getaumelt und hatte mir aufgeregt von seiner neuen „coolen“ Bekanntschaft erzählt. Doch dann hatten meine Alarmglocken geklingelt. Er war, als ich ihn allein gelassen hatte, nicht einmal im Ansatz so betrunken gewesen, wie nach der Dreiviertelstunde, nach der ich ihn damals gefunden hatte.

Als Jisung über Übelkeit geklagt hatte, hatte seine „Bekanntschaft“ ihm angeboten, ihn entweder zur Toilette zu begleiten oder nach Hause zu fahren. An dem Punkt hatte ich… genug gehört und ihm klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich mich von da an um Jisung kümmern würde, weil er mein Freund sei et cetera. Mit gekonnt strengem Blickkontakt, den ich mir beim Tanzen angeeignet hatte und einem drohenden Unterton, hatte der Typ dann auch von uns abgelassen. Zumal zu viele Leute drum herum gestanden hätten.

Dann hatte ich Jisung mit zur Toilette genommen. Er war mir einfach lächelnd gefolgt, hatte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz gewehrt. Wie betäubt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er das auch gar nicht gekonnt. Um ehrlich zu sein, machte mir sein Zustand von damals noch heute Angst. Zum Glück war es aber auch das erste und bisher einzige Mal gewesen, dass ich selbst Drogen in Clubs erlebt hatte.

Jedenfalls war ich mit ihm zusammen in eine Kabine gegangen und- wenn ich so drüber nachdachte, hatte er mich da schon schwach gemacht. Er hatte sich mir dümmlich lächelnd genähert… aber ich hatte ihm an dem Abend bloß recht gnadenlos meine Finger in den Hals gesteckt, sodass er ausgespuckt hatte, was auch immer er genommen hatte.

Unsere Beziehung hatte sich erst ein oder zwei Wochen später geändert. Regelmäßig in Schutz genommen hatte ich ihn aber seit dem Vorfall immer. Das fühlte sich auch gut an, ebenso, wie jetzt von ihm beschützt zu werden.

In seinen Armen und mit meinem Becher in der Hand, drehte ich mich vorsichtig zu ihm um. Die Arme legte ich um seinen Hals und küsste seine Wange, seinen Kieferansatz und sein Ohr. Sein Griff in meinen Pullover wurde einen Augenblick fester.

„Ich geh hoch. Chanie hyungs Zimmer, okay?“

Er sah mir in die Augen und nickte. Dann streckte er sich mir entgegen und gab mir einen Kuss. Dabei umschloss ich seine Unterlippe mit meinen und saugte etwas an ihr, ehe ich abließ. Jisung unterdrückte sein Grinsen, wenn auch etwas erfolglos, ehe er über seine Lippen leckte und mir erneut zunickte.

„Beeilt euch.“

„Klar, hyung.“

Am Kragen zog ich ihn noch einmal an mich, als er mich losließ. Ich küsste ihn erneut und blieb noch einen Moment direkt vor ihm.

„Wenn du mich zu lang warten lässt-“

„Kriegst du keinen mehr hoch?“, witzelte er.

Locker schlug ich seine Brust. Ein Lachen konnte ich aber nicht unterdrücken.

„Nein, Blödmann, dann schlaf ich wahrscheinlich ein und du musst mich heim tragen.“

„Das würde mich zwar nicht stören, aber ich beeil mich trotzdem lieber, Süßer.“

Ich gab ihm noch einen liebevollen Stoß in die Seite. Mit dem Becher in der Hand lief ich nun aus dem Raum und an ein paar (betrunkenen) Studierenden vorbei. Im Obergeschoss gab es noch vier weitere Räume – ein Badezimmer, Felix‘ Zimmer, Chans Zimmer und das eines Mitbewohners, dessen Name mir nicht wichtig genug war. Jaemin oder so. Oder Jeno? Mark? Whatever.

Als ich das Zimmer von Chan betreten wollte, erklang daraus ein Lachen, das ich unter Tausenden erkennen würde. Kurz darauf ein Seufzen und- großer Gott, jetzt wusste ich, wohin mein liebster Mitbewohner mit seinem zukünftigen (?) Freund verschwunden war.

Ach Scheiße. Irgendwie wollte ich die zwei stören, weil Kinder keinen Sex haben sollten und Hyunjinnie war doch mein Baby, aber irgendwie wollte ich auch nicht stören, schließlich schlief ich ja mit Jisung, der sogar noch jünger war als Hyunjin und- und– naja. Sie waren ja doch alle schon alt genug. Ich wollte ja auch niemanden verschrecken. Also begab ich mich ins Badezimmer.

Irgendwo mussten die… wie viele Mitbewohner hatte die WG von Chanie hyung eigentlich? Jedenfalls musste es hier ja wohl irgendwo eine Kopfschmerztablette geben, die Fieber senkte.

Im Bad schloss ich die Tür des Spiegelschrankes wieder, da ich nicht fündig wurde, und schrie vor Schreck auf, als ich Jisung hinter mir sah. Der Jüngere schloss die Arme um meine Taille und küsste meinen Nacken und die Schulter.

„Rate, wer gewonnen hat.“

Seine Finger glitten unter meinen Hoodie. Gott, waren die kalt!

„Ob ich da jemals drauf komme? Du und Lixie vielleicht?“

„Mhm“, raunte er, „Hundert Punkte für dich, Baby.“

„Danke, danke. Wo hast du deine Kappe gelassen?“

„Hat Binnie“, murrte er gegen meinen Nacken, den er zärtlich biss.

Scharf atmete ich ein. Jisung drehte mich zu sich um. Allerdings war mir das etwas zu schnell, weshalb ich einen Moment blinzelte und mich an seinen schmalen Schultern festhielt.

„Oh, geht’s? Du fühlst dich heiß an, also~ körperlich, weißt du? Hast du doch Fieber?“

„Weiß nicht ganz sicher… Ich glaube, ich würde mich aber in der Horizontalen wohler fühlen“, murmelte ich.

Jisung grinste mich schief an. Ich wusste zugegebermaßen nicht, wie genau ich das selbst gemeint hatte. Wahrscheinlich 50:50, aber Jisungs Unterton und sein Grinsen trugen dazu bei, dass ich es im Endeffekt genauso verstand, wie er. Sein Alkoholpegel und mein Fieber spielten sich gegenseitig in die Hände. Das war nicht gut. Oder?

„Lässt sich einrichten, Schönheit.“

Er nahm mich an die Hand und mit in Felix‘ Zimmer. Mein Becher blieb unbenutzt im Bad. Angekommen schloss ich die Tür hinter uns. Mein (hoffentlich) Zukünftiger zog mich zum Bett und wir setzten uns. Für eine kleine Weile sah ich ihn nur an. Er zog eine Braue hoch.

„Hm? Ha-Hab ich was an mir?“

Fuck, ich liebte den Jungen so sehr.

„Gott, du bist so süß“, seufzte ich dann und beugte mich vor.

Auch wenn ich mich nicht gerade gut fühlte, konnte ich nicht anders, als Jisung anzufassen und zu küssen. Irgendwas in mir hatte ihn die letzten zwei Stunden sehr vermisst, obwohl er doch im gleichen Raum gewesen war. Vielleicht erschien es etwas (sehr) verzweifelt, wie ich ihn an mich zog und seine Lippen förmlich malträtierte.

Der Jüngere zog auch mit… und schlussendlich meinen Hoodie über meinen Kopf. Einen Moment sah ich ihn an, seine leicht geröteten Wangen, die fast schwarzen Augen, die feuchten und angeschwollenen Lippen. Dann schob ich Felix‘ Bettdecke zur Seite und rutschte bis ans Kissen, auf dem ich es mir bequem machte. Dorthin folgte Jisung mir und stützte sich, zwischen meinen Beinen sitzend, über mich.

Wir küssten uns weiter. Mir wurde heißer als sowieso schon und ich seufzte gegen seine Lippen, als ich seine Hand in meinem Schritt spürte. Etwas ungeduldig zog ich am Saum seines Shirts. Leise kichernd legte er es ab und nahm gleich wieder meine Lippen in Beschlag.

Jisung legte sich nun mehr oder weniger auf mich. Ein Bein zwischen meinen, einen Arm um meinen Nacken und die zweite Hand, die mich im Schritt unter der Jogginghose massierte – es machte mich echt wahnsinnig. Aber es tat so gut und ich fühlte mich wie auf Wolken. Für die brillante Idee, mein Becken gegen seine Hand zu bewegen, beglückwünschte ich mich beinahe selbst.

Wenn da nicht mein Fieber wäre. Nervös streichelte ich seine weichen Haare und klammerte mich förmlich an ihm fest. Ich stöhnte leise. Gott mir war so heiß. Auf zwei Arten. Einmal, weil Jisung mich gerade total fertig machte, auch wenn er nicht sonderlich viel tat. Dann noch, weil mein verdammtes Fieber so langsam überhandnahm.

Es gefiel mir, dass und vor allem auch wie er mich anfasste, wirklich. Deshalb hatte ich selbst mein leises Wimmern auch schon mit Lust verwechselt. Bis ich merkte, dass mir schwindlig wurde.

„Jisung, ich kann nicht mehr“, jammerte ich und zog sachte an seinen Haaren.

Der Blonde brummte leise, während er sich meinen Hals zum Schlüsselbein entlang küsste.

„Das sagst du immer, Baby.“

Ich schniefte. Er stockte.

„Jisungie“, gab ich erneut von mir, diesmal sogar noch wehleidiger, dass ich mich selbst um mich sorgte, „Jetzt ernsthaft, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich brauch ‘ne Pause.“

„Was ist denn los, Süßer- oh Gott, ist alles okay?!“

Er richtete sich augenblicklich auf. Vorsichtig nahm er mein Gesicht in die Hände und strich mit seinen Daumen über meine Wangen. Ich wischte selbst über meine Augen. Bei Fieber hatte ich eine dumme… Angewohnheit?

Ich weinte.

Grundlos.

Einfach, weil ich Fieber hatte. Es gab da keinen Grund. Das Fieber war einfach der Grund.

„Nein, mir ist schwindlig.“

„Hast du Tabletten dabei? Oder irgendwas anderes? Hast du nichts genommen?“

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und rieb mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie hörten aber nicht auf zu laufen.

„In meiner Jacke, die liegt in Chans Zimmer, aber da waren Hyunjinnie und Jeongin drin und hatten Sex oder so.“

„Ja und? Ich geh sie holen, warte kurz. Ich bring dir auch Wasser mit.“

Als er aufstehen wollte, schaltete was auch immer für eine fiebrige Dummheit in mir und ich hielt ihn fest.

„Kannst du bitte bleiben? Ich will nicht alleine sein und ich will nur ein bisschen schlafen, okay?“

Er seufzte. Dann angelte er nach seinem Shirt und meinem Hoodie, zog erst sich an und half mir daraufhin zurück in meine Klamotten. Noch einmal sah er mich skeptisch an. Er gab mir ein Taschentuch von Felix‘ Nachttisch. Besonders der Alkohol, aber auch sein besorgtes, liebevolles und leicht naives Gemüt, glaubte meinen feuchten, traurigen Augen, dass ich jetzt bloß nicht allein sein konnte, weshalb er letztendlich die Bettdecke über mich zog.

„Na gut. Dann komm her, damit ich mich endlich um dich kümmern kann, hyung.“

„Wir holen das nach, wenn ich wieder fit bin“, erklärte ich leise.

Jisung schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln und winkte ab. Meine Tränen ließen wieder nach.

„Und wenn schon. Gesund werden ist erst mal das wichtigste, Süßer.“

Er legte sich neben mich und nahm mich in die Arme. Ich kuschelte mich sofort an ihn und bettete den Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Eine kleine Weile herrschte Ruhe, in der er mir nur den Kopf streichelte und seine kalten Finger auf meine Stirn legte.

„Fühlt sich gut an?“, fragte er nah an meinem Ohr.

Ich nickte. Seine kühlen Finger fühlten sich auf meiner Stirn göttlich an. Ein leises Seufzen verließ meine Lippen, als seine Finger kurz darauf über meine Schläfen massierten.

„Sungie?“

„Minho?“

„Wieso daten wir eigentlich nicht?“, schniefte ich.

Mit dem Taschentuch wischte ich über meine Augen.

„Wie?“, verwirrt sah er mich an.

Ja, wow Minho, wieso gerade jetzt? Wieso musstest du das jetzt ansprechen?

Allerdings änderte sich sein Ausdruck nun und ich beobachtete, wie er schnell wegsah. Wenn er nervös wurde, rötete sich sein Nacken, den Hals hoch zu den Wangen und über die Ohren. Zeitgleich kaute er auf seinen Lippen herum. Er hatte wohl genauso keine rationale Antwort auf meine Frage, wie ich.

„Wieso hatten wir noch kein Date? Oder warum führen wir keine Beziehung? Und wieso sehen wir uns nur so selten? Weil, wir mögen uns doch… oder nicht? Ich meine, ich mag dich, weißt du, und du mich doch auch, oder? Ich hab nicht nur gerne Sex mit dir, ich mag dich doch wirklich.“

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und zog mich etwas an ihm hoch, sodass ich mit ihm auf Augenhöhe war.

„Ja und natürlich mag ich dich auch. Ich weiß es nicht, hyung. Aber wir können das nachholen. Und vielleicht, ich weiß auch nicht, mal Nummern tauschen?“

Ich zog eine Braue hoch. Tatsächlich, wir schrieben eigentlich nur über Instagram, jetzt wo er es sagte. So eine Scheiße, wieso war mir das nicht aufgefallen?!

„Wieso hab ich deine Nummer nicht?!“, schluchzte ich auf.

Sofort versuchte er mich wieder zu beruhigen, küsste meine Tränen weg und gab mir einen Moment und gleich noch ein Taschentuch.

„Ruhig, hyung, bitte… Du hast irgendwas von einem neuen Handy gebrabbelt. Keine Ahnung, du warst nicht sonderlich nüchtern. Und danach hab ich vermutlich nicht mehr dran gedacht, weil wir uns ja auch so hin und wieder gesehen haben“, er atmete durch, „Also du… willst ein Date mit mir? Ich meine… Würdest du das wollen? Weil- also ich wusste nicht, dass du das möchtest, aber es freut mich. Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, ich weiß noch, da hattest du nicht viel Lust auf Beziehungen und das hab ich anfangs häufiger von dir zu hören bekommen.“

Vorsichtig streichelte ich über seine Wange. Meine Hand fuhr seinen Hals hinab zu seiner Brust und blieb an seiner Seite liegen.

„Da… Ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch!“

„Bullshit, Minho…“

„Da hab ich dich ja auch noch nicht richtig gekannt.“

Er blinzelte. Jetzt war es gesagt. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

„Oh… Heißt dass, du- dass du mich magst? Also wirklich… magst? So wie wenn man verknallt ist oder verliebt? Weil-weil also weil das- ich fänd‘ das gut. Wirklich, das gefällt mir.“

Nun nickte ich wieder, diesmal energischer.

„Ja, vielleicht auch mehr. Scheiße, ja, ich bin total verliebt in dich! In letzter Zeit hatte ich immer stärker das Gefühl, dass ich dich in meiner Nähe… brauche, weißt du? Ich hab dich vermisst, wenn wir uns nicht gesehen haben.“

Er nickte diesmal. Seine Wangen färbten sich so viel röter, als man es bei seiner gebräunten Haut erwarten würde.

„Ja, ich- ich äh, ich kenn das. Schon was länger. Ich meine, ich weiß nicht, wie sehr dir aufgefallen ist, dass ich dir regelrecht nachlaufe, weil Hyunjin ja ziemlich darauf herumreitet. Zumindest hat er es so bezeichnet. Was nicht heißt, dass ich dir… wirklich nachgelaufen bin.“

Innerlich schlug ich mir die flache Hand auf die Stirn und gab mir zusätzlich die ein oder andere Ohrfeige. Ich war echt blind. Und blöd. Zu einer ersten Entschädigung schmiegte ich mich noch näher an ihn.

„Boah. Scheiße. Hab schon verstanden. Tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht eher gemerkt hab, Sungie.“

Ich beugte mich vor und drückte meine Lippen gegen seine Wange. Solange es noch ging, wollte ich ihn nochmal küssen. Nicht, dass mein Fieber mich gleich gänzlich ausknockte. Meine Augenlider waren schon total schwer.

„Mir nicht. Versteh das bitte nicht falsch, aber ich denke nicht, dass wir uns noch öfter gesehen hätten, wenn ich meine Gefühle für dich schon nach dem ersten Monat geoutet hätte.“

„Oh… Ja, verständlich. Sorry trotzdem. Verzeihst du mir?“

Jisung winkte ab und sah mir in die Augen. Daraufhin legte er eine Hand an meine Wange und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Zusätzlich schlang er seinen freien Arm um meine Taille und drückte mich einmal fest an sich.

Er druckste etwas herum. Sanft stieß ich ihn an, um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Uhm… wir können ja dann endlich anfangen zu daten?“

„Und wie?“

Wow, krass dumme Frage. Die konnte echt nur einen Betrunkenen und einen Grippepatienten in Schach halten.

„Mit… Mit- keine Ahnung. Ich- uhm… Mit einem symbolischen, kitschigen und natürlich traditionellen Kuss um Mitternacht? Ich weiß, du magst es, mich zu küssen, sonst würdest du mich damit nicht so oft von anderen Dingen abhalten.“

Locker schlug ich seinen Arm.

„Klingt gut“, murmelte ich, „Weck mich, wenn es soweit ist, okay?“

„Auf jeden Fall, das lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Außerdem müssen wir uns doch noch was wünschen.“

„Wie?“

„Mom meinte immer, dass man sich um Mitternacht an Silvester was wünschen soll. Das geht dann im neuen Jahr in Erfüllung.“

Ich kicherte leise. Er war so süß. Seine Finger glitten weiter durch meine Haare. Er massierte weiterhin meinen Kopf und irgendwann schlief ich ein.

.

.

.

Ich wachte auf, als Hyunjin mich sanft schüttelte. Besorgt lächelte er mich an und half mir in eine sitzende Position. Mein Körper glühte förmlich und mein Kopf pochte wie wild.

„Hier bist du also. Na komm, ist schon nach vier. Lass uns heim gehen.“

Müde nickte ich und stand auf. Ich hörte, wie Jisung sich bewegte. Er wachte allerdings nicht direkt auf, also ließ ich ihn liegen. Jedoch nahm ich seine Hand in meine und beugte mich vorsichtig zu ihr runter, um sie einmal zärtlich zu küssen. Er seufzte leise und drückte meine Hand leicht, ehe ich sie auf seiner Brust bettete.

Dann folgte ich Hyunjin an dessen Hand auf den Flur und die Treppe hinunter. Am Fuß stand Jeongin, müde, aber zufrieden lächelnd und gab mir meine Jacke und meinen Schal.

„Danke“, krächzte ich.

Meine Stimme war total im Eimer, ich atmete nicht richtig und sah immer mal wieder etwas verschwommen. Dieses bescheuerte Fieber haute mich echt um.

An der Tür bekamen Jeongin und Hyunjin eine Umarmung von Felix. Ich bekam ein verhaltenes Lachen und gewunken.

„Komm her, gib mir ein Küsschen und hol dir die Grippe zurück, du Pisser“, murrte ich leise, aber lächelte, als er lachte.

Er streichelte mir durch die Haare. Einen Moment überlegte ich, ihn anzuhusten, aber das würde vermutlich in einen regelrechten Hustanfall ausarten und nein danke. Außerdem war ich für die Aktion nun wirklich zu kaputt. Das Reden hatte mich schon angestrengt.

„Hyung, du glühst, bitte geh schlafen und nimm Medizin. Du musst mir doch noch die Schritte für den nächsten Auftritt zeigen.“

Ich nickte bloß und winkte ihm knapp. Daraufhin nahm Hyunjin mich wieder an die Hand und ging mit mir raus.

„Sag mal, war eigentlich alles okay, mit Jisung?“, hakte Hyunjin nach.

Wieder nickte ich bloß.

„Okay, weil er gerade die Treppe runter gerannt kommt-“

„Minho! Warte, warte, warte, bitte! Es tut mir leid, ich bin eingeschlafen, ich hab’s verpasst!“

Jisung rannte an Felix vorbei, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße und kam vor mir zum Stehen. Er nahm meine Hände.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dich eigentlich wecken und dann hab ich mir einen Wecker gestellt, aber hab den Tag vergessen umzustellen und dann bin ich selbst eingeschlafen.“

Oh Gott, er sah aus, als würde er gleich weinen. Da war aber jemand noch nicht nüchtern. Tz, Tz.

Eigentlich wollte ich etwas sagen, auch nichts Negatives. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte seine Entschuldigung ja annehmen, ich hielt sie ja nicht einmal für nötig, aber mein Fieber stellte mich ziemlich dumm dar. Ich blinzelte nur müde und reagierte nicht weiter. Dabei wollte ich ihn so gern einfach in den Arm nehmen und am liebsten direkt mit heim, wäre da nicht das Risiko, ihn- ach was, angesteckt hatte ich ihn doch mit Sicherheit schon. (Und wenn er hier übernachtete, hatte ich eine Chance, dass Felix die dumme Grippe zurückbekam, haha… Was natürlich keiner wollte. Wirklich.)

„Uhm… I-Ich weiß, es ist zu spät. Weil… Weil, ich- eigentlich wollte ich wirklich- ich… Kann ich- Kann ich bitte endlich deine Nummer haben?“

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und total besorgt sah er mich an. So langsam regte sich mein Körper auch und ich nahm mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche hervor. Ein Hoch auf den Fingerabdruckscanner, dank dem ich keinen Pin eingeben musste. Ich hielt Jisung das Smartphone vor die Nase.

Sofort nahm er es und speicherte seine Nummer ein. Er wählte sie gleich darauf noch einmal an, woraufhin sein eigenes Handy zu klingeln begann. Dann legte er wieder auf und steckte es zurück in meine Hosentasche.

Ich dagegen nutzte aus, dass mein Körper sich endlich wieder regte. Behutsam nahm ich seine Wangen zwischen die Hände und beugte mich schnell vor.

Man schmeckte den Schlaf und den Alkohol im Kuss, aber das störte mich nicht. Es war ja nicht unser erster Kuss und würde sicher nicht der letzte sein. Außerdem war ich zu sehr davon abgelenkt, wie schnell er reagierte und den Kuss erwiderte. Zu sehr davon berauscht, dass ich wir uns mit dem Hintergedanken von Dates küssten. Oder einer Beziehung. Ach was, wir waren ja quasi schon zusammen. Seinen festen Freund zu Neujahr zu küssen hatte schon was, ja.

Etwas widerwillig löste ich mich von ihm. Mir wurde nur wieder schwindlig, ansonsten hätte das ruhig noch so weiter gehen können. Ich hätte ihn gern ausgiebiger geküsst, aber meine Verfassung ließ mich partout nicht.

„Mh… das war zu schnell“, jammerte ich wehleidig und hielt die Augen angestrengt geschlossen.

Ich klammerte mich an Jisungs Armen fest, während er meine Taille fest in den Händen hielt. Der Jüngere kicherte leise und wartete ab, bis ich die Augen wieder aufschlug. Er war immer noch ganz nah vor mir.

„Geht’s wieder?“

„Ja… frohes neues Jahr, Jisungie.“

„Dir auch, hyung.“

Er streckte sich mir für einen weiteren, kürzeren Kuss entgegen. Daraufhin ließ er mich los und küsste zum Abschied meine Wange.

„Ruh dich aus, Minho. Ich schreib dir später.“

„Okay. Kommst du vorbei?“

„Das fragst du noch? In dem Zustand kann ich dich doch nicht Hyunjin überlassen. Wir haben ja gesehen, wie gut er auf dich aufpassen kann.“

„Ey!“, beschwerte sich mein Mitbewohner.

Jeongin kicherte.

„Lach nicht, du warst doch dafür verantwortlich. Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt, mich allein zu lassen und ich gehe nicht mit zwei Jungfrauen nach Hause.“

Jeongin verstummte und errötete. Hyunjin sah mich empört an. Jisung lachte. Und Felix in der Tür stimmte mit ein.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab immer das Gefühl, Slice Of Life ist etwas lame, aber dann les ich es selbst und schreibe es selbst und denke mir "Neh. Ist nicht lame."
> 
> Whatever.
> 
> Lass mich bitte gerne wissen, ob und wie es dir gefallen hat und alles, was du sonst zu sagen hast <3
> 
> Bis dann  
> Sazandora

**Author's Note:**

> Lass mich wissen, ob und wie es Dir gefallen hat <3  
> Ich beeile mich!


End file.
